


Absence of Love

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted AU, Previous Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Felicia Agreste disappeared from Adrien's life for good and passed down the legacy of Chat Noir, was the same night he found out that his father, Gabriel, was not in fact his father. He wished that it wasn't true, but deep down he knew it must be. For how could a father have such an absence of love for his son, unless he was not in fact his father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr post that was like, well what if Adrien is in fact Gabriel's adopted son, like he is Felicia's but he's not Gabriel's, and when Adrien's mom disappears Gabriel is just left with this boy that isn't really his son. This fic is basically Adrien finding that out and Felicia leaving, oh also she's the previous chat Noir bc reasons (I just love that HC okay)

The young boy knocked on his father's door. Well the man he'd thought of as a father for so many years.

"Pa?"

No answer.

The boy's hand wrapped more securely into his favourite blanket - the one with the little black kittens and ladybugs that his mother had given him.

"G-Gabriel? Mr Agreste?" He tried again, the formal name sounding ridiculous coming from a nine year old boy. He jumped up, trying to reach the knocker that adorned the doors of every important room in the Agreste manor.

But alas he was still too short. 'You'll grow soon,' his mother had told him, 'you're gonna be so tall my little kitten, taller than your father!'

Which father?

He slumped down onto the floor, and began rocking backwards and forwards under the light of the moon that shone through the window in the hall.

It was his bedtime, but no-one had entered his room to kiss him goodnight or tuck him in.

Usually his mother would do it.

But his mother wasn't here.

Adrien glanced up at window and shuffled over to it, resting his face on the frosty glass.

Maybe his mother would return?

Maybe the argument had been a joke?

Or a mistake?

Maybe…

* * *

**_The night before_ **

* * *

 "Every night you sneak out! Every night I wake up to an empty bed, where do you go? Who is he?"

"Gabriel hun-"

"Don't 'hun' me, Felicia _dear_."

"You know I can't tell you where I go. But I promise you, you're the only one for me. Honest. He's not my type-"

"A-ha! So there is someone else!"

"No, no not like that. He's a… co-worker."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Oh now you're tanting like a baby? Even our son doesn't-"

"Don't you pull that crap on me, Felicia. You know he's not my son!"

Felicia Agreste fell silent as she caught sight of the figure behind her husband. "Gabriel…"

"What?" He snarled as he turned round, his breath catching when he saw his adopted son standing in the hall.

In his hand he held the book he'd picked out for his bedtime story, and ever so slowly he was losing his grip on it.

As the book crashed, opened and face down, onto the floor, the spell was broken and the little boy ran off back down the hall and into his room.

Felicia frowned at her husband before taking off after her son.

As for Gabriel? He wallowed in self pity in his office. And when a leather clad figure came to visit him later, she found him passed out in his chair.

Wine bottles lay strewn across his desk, and a half empty glass perched precariously on the edge next to his clenched hand.

"Gabriel. I'm sorry. I-I have to go. I have things to do." Gently she brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I know I haven't been the best wife, but I have my reasons. Maybe someday you'll find out. But for now, please take care of my- of our son. I know he's not yours by blood, but you love him. And he loves you too."

Even as Paris' current Chat Noir kissed him, he did not stir, just simply grunted and turned his face away from her.

Her second stop was her son's room. Once inside she quietly de-transformed and took her ring off.

"What are you doing?" Plagg whispered, flying up to her face.

Felicia patted his head softly, "This is the way it has to be and you know it. My time has passed, just as…" she stopped as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Just as Ladybug's did tonight."

Furiously she wiped away the tear, she did not have time to mourn him, not yet.

"Tikki will chose a new Ladybug, I'm asking you to chose my son. To keep him safe. Can you do that for me? Look after him, and when the time is right… well you know what to do."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Eventually."

Plagg nodded and watched as she placed the ring in a draw besides her son's sleeping figure.

"Goodbye, my sweet kitten. I have to go now, but I'll return someday." She kissed his forehead and wrapped his covers more tightly around him. "I promise."

And then she was off into the night, her dexterity even as a civilian allowing her to dance across the rooftops and disappear over the Parisian skyline.


End file.
